yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Blackwingggys/Archive 2
See also: User talk:Blackwingggys/Archive 1 Hi Hi Blackwingggys, congrats on archiving your talk page :). --Trivi-AM 20:32, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Invitation Pending * I'll submit your name to the other guidemakers. I'll let you know whether you've been chosen or not hopefully within the next 48 hours. --Tantara (talk) 22:08, 23 August 2009 (UTC) * A few things in your decks threw me, such as the Armed Dragons, 1 Lightning Vortex, 1 Vandy, etc. in your WDC9 deck. Your a bit of an idealist... On another thought, you do seem to know what your doing. If we included you, what guides would you be interested in creating? (You seem to do very well with familiar decks) --Tantara (talk) 00:14, 24 August 2009 (UTC) * Which guides would you be intested in making? My school starts tomorrow too. Sucks... --Tantara (talk) 00:21, 24 August 2009 (UTC) * Live in Ft. Lauderdale. It's near Miami. If you make sure not to make any random card choices I'll recommend you to the guidemakers =P --Tantara (talk) 00:30, 24 August 2009 (UTC) * Oh, nevermind... you've been recommended... --Tantara (talk) 00:39, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Wow your Talk page is small again Hey man I have to go to school tommorow and I'm so angry because my summer was basically wasted on nothing since my mom made me stay with the family and not hang out with my friends. * High school for me. Attribute 00:48, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Whoa Tis page is small. Well, BW when I can, I'll message you to get on IRC and you tell me what you think of my deck, thanks. LavaGolemGuy 02:19, 24 August 2009 (UTC) what do we do What are we meant to do in this competition Before you're bornDeath flashes before your eyes. 10:30, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Decks for Free! * Sorry, we just took on Takuma. UltraSynchron also asked to join, but we had to turn him away as well. --Tantara (talk) 21:47, 24 August 2009 (UTC) * Cool, wanna IRC duel sometime? I wanna see how my deck works with Arms Hole. --Tantara (talk) 21:51, 24 August 2009 (UTC) * Ok, some other time then? --Tantara (talk) 21:57, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Deck Guide * Sorry, but the guidemakers said no to both you and Airbellum. I voted for you btw. --Tantara (talk) 18:54, 25 August 2009 (UTC) what up? hey whats up? just chillin, ok--Duelghoul007 21:04, 25 August 2009 (UTC) thanks dude--33royward 23:15, 25 August 2009 (UTC) nice blackwing deck--33royward 00:15, 26 August 2009 (UTC) yo ntn much dude just duelin n00bs :D pretty bored now -=Hick3y1=- 01:06, 26 August 2009 (UTC) duel? go on the irc, k?--Duelghoul007 01:16, 26 August 2009 (UTC) When you can.... get on the irc and duel me. lol kthx LavaGolemGuy 22:48, 26 August 2009 (UTC) re: yo whats happenin? yeah im still coming....just not sure when....--Duelghoul007 15:29, 27 August 2009 (UTC) What's up? (?) What's up? :) I can duel u on YVD, but i have msn, if u want, lets duel on YVD, cos i don't have time to duel on email. :) Re: (No title) Hey. Sorry, but I've no expertise in decks. :S -- Melik el-Al'ab 22:39, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry * I'm not sure about whether your asking about Decks for Free! or Deck Guides, but it's no to both. We've got enough people working for Decks for Free! and the Guidemakers decided against you. Pestering me's not gunna change anything ; ) --Tantara (talk) 00:25, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry I haven't been replying I've been gone for sometime, but I'm still here, I've gotta try to wait for some interesting things to happen. Also, what happened to your Morphtronic Deck? How did Sept. 09 lists effect them? Vehicroidsrage 04:09, 28 August 2009 (UTC) confused Nothing much but what do we do in the deck contest Before you're bornDeath flashes before your eyes. 09:11, 28 August 2009 (UTC) RE.... sorry man! explain better what you want!--Modo assalto 22:55, 28 August 2009 (UTC) I need help On my talk page, you said you'd help me with my blackwing extra deck, but you needed to know which synchros I have. Well, here's the list (I have multiples of each one): *Stardust Dragon *Black Rose Dragon *Thought Ruler Archfiend *Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth *Iron Chain Dragon *Colossal Fighter (I can easily get more, but probably not Armor Master)--Black feather 00:00, 29 August 2009 (UTC) how am i going to be able to duel u About the Spy Matter... Don't hate me. I was just messing around cos i had nothing to do^^ ;) Crystal Beast Deck Well, first thing is, what kind of strategy would you like to develop? If you're aiming for an OTK, I suggest you use Crystal Abundance, or maybe try and use my deck recipe, without the Earthbound Immortals that is. If you're planning to play by using Rainbow Dragon, you'll need 3 Pegasus and 3 Crystal Pair, in order to swarm the field. Anything else you wanna ask? --Bladera34 13:11, 29 August 2009 (UTC)